


Welcome to the World Shower

by XthirteenX



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Party, daddy!bahorel, little!feuilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XthirteenX/pseuds/XthirteenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Feuilly and Daddy!Bahorel<br/>Les Amis throw a baby shower for little Feuilly<br/>Day 5 of Feuilly Appreciation Week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the World Shower

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't have a beta, and didn't do any real editing, if you notice any mistakes please let me know and I'll go fix them right away!  
> This is Day 5 already of Feuilly Appreciation Week, I missed days 3 and 4 but I'm going to try and make them up!  
> This fic is all about little feuilly and his daddy being loved by their friends, little feuilly's age in this is somewhere around 5 years old

“Surprise!” Feuilly stumbled back a bit, looking inside his and Bahorel’s apartment where all of their friends were gathered. He stared at them blankly for a moment, trying to process what he was seeing. The living room was decked out with balloons and streamers in white and light blue. Almost every surface of the room was covered in some form of party decoration or another. If the soft colors hadn’t clued Feuilly in on what the theme of the party was, the bottles, diaper pins, and pacifier print and decorations certainly did. 

“What is…?” Feuilly blinked rapidly, trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real. 

“I know baby showers usually happen before the baby is born, but you’re already here so I guess you could consider it a, welcome to the world party.” Courfeyrac smiled widely. “We just wanted to do something special for you and Bahorel.” He explained. Feuilly tried to wipe his eyes subtly and Courfeyrac rushed over, sweeping him into a tight hug. 

“Is this okay? If you don’t want a party we can take the stuff down.” Courfeyrac assured him. Feuilly hugged him back just as tightly and sniffled softly. 

“Thank you.” Feuilly said quietly and their hug was soon joined by several others, Feuilly tucked in the middle of a large group hug. 

“Okay, now let’s actually get the party started!” Jehan smiled brightly, wiping the tears away from their cheeks with an embroidered handkerchief. As the group hug disbanded, Bahorel made his way to Feuilly’s side and pulled him in close, kissing his forehead lightly and wiping the wetness from Feuilly’s cheeks. 

“Welcome home Baby Boy.” Bahorel said, rocking Feuilly lightly in his arms. The boy melted into his touch, relaxing against his chest and closing his eyes. 

“Thanks Daddy…” Feuilly said quietly. 

“Let’s go get you into something more comfy then we can have fun at the party.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly nodded with a shy smile. Bahorel led him to the bedroom and helped Feuilly undress. 

“Want a pull up?” Bahorel asked, picking up one from the drawer. Feuilly blushed and glanced at the closed door anxiously but nodded. Bahorel helped him step into it, tugging it up and making sure it was secure. He pressed a wet kiss just over Feuilly’s belly button that made Feuilly giggle softly. Bahorel got out a pair of pajamas for Feuilly and dressed him. Feuilly yawned softly and Bahorel smiled lightly, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. 

“It is almost bedtime, but first we’ve got cake to eat and presents to open.” Bahorel smiled. 

“Presents?” Feuilly asked, feeling confused. Bahorel nodded lightly. 

“Everyone wanted to bring presents for the baby.” He told him and Feuilly blushed lightly. “And remember Sweetheart, our friends don’t care, if you want to suck your thumb or sit on my lap that’s all okay. Your little time is still the same as when it’s just the two of us. You don’t have to try and be big or worry about any of them thinking badly of you. They all love you. And they’ll love little you just as much.” Bahorel assured him and Feuilly nodded shyly. Feuilly reached out to hold Bahorel’s hand and the older man smiled, leading him back out to the living room. Grantaire came over with party hats which he placed on their heads with a wide grin. 

“So what’s first, cake? Presents? Party games?” Grantaire asked, going back to flop into the armchair near the couch. 

“Do we even know any games we can do without drinking?” Joly asked curiously. 

“Are we not supposed to drink?” Bossuet asked in surprise. 

“It’s a baby shower!” Courfeyrac protested, “If Mommy can’t drink, no one can drink!”

“Courf did you just think of this? Half the games you came up with for this involve drinking.” Combeferre chided. 

“Well Daddy can drink for two.” Bahorel smirked happily, hugging Feuilly against his side. Feuilly and Bahorel were led to one of the couches that Courfeyrac designated as the party throne, while Combeferre helped Jehan get the party games set up. Combeferre shook his head in disapproval as he looked at the rows of baby bottles filled with beer but lined them up where Jehan indicated. Meanwhile Jehan pulled out several unmarked jars of pureed baby food and arranged them in a circle. 

“So what kinds of games are these?” Bahorel asked, thumb stroking over Feuilly’s hipbone lightly as the boy curled up against his side. 

“Well the bottles are for a drinking contest, who can chug the whole thing the fastest.” Courfeyrac said proudly, gesturing to where Combeferre was still lining up bottles. 

“And I made the baby food.” Jehan smiled, “Half of them are normal flavors and foods, and the other half are gross and unpleasant. It’ll be a little bit like spin the bottle, only instead of kissing someone, you have to eat a mouthful of whatever jar it points to! Each time you get an icky one, you take a shot.” Jehan explained happily. 

“Is it really smart to be drinking this much at a baby shower? Exposing Little Feuilly to this much alcohol probably isn’t smart. Especially if he isn’t drinking too. If everyone else is drunk, who will take care of him?” Enjolras asked with a frown. Bahorel glanced at Feuilly lightly and Feuilly smiled at him shyly. 

“I think he’ll be okay. I won’t be drinking that much.” Bahorel said and kissed the top of Feuilly’s head. 

“Oh! Before we get started, Feuilly do you want to open one of your presents?” Courfeyrac asked with a happy smile. Feuilly watched him with wide eyes and looked to Bahorel hesitantly. 

“Go ahead Baby.” Bahorel said lightly and Feuilly looked back to Courfeyrac, nodding timidly. Courfeyrac bounced happily and ran over to the kitchen table where a pile of presents rested. He looked them over and mumbled with Grantaire for a moment before picking up a bag and carrying it over to Feuilly. Bahorel held the bag for him and tilted it so Feuilly could pull out the tissue paper. Once he moved the paper out of the way, he reached inside, feeling his excitement grow as he felt soft fabric under his fingers. He carefully pulled it out and looked at it. A large stuffed bumblebee, complete with tiny wings, looked back at him and he smiled, reminded of the focus of their last rally. He touched the soft fabric reverently, pushing against it lightly to feel the plushness. It only took him a moment to pull it into his chest and hug it close, pressing his face against the toy. 

“That one’s from me and Uncle Ferre.” Courfeyrac said happily. Feuilly glanced up from the toy, over to Combeferre who smiled back at him gently. 

“Thank you…” Feuilly said softly, not sure how to express his gratitude, clutching the toy tightly. 

“You’re welcome Little One.” Combeferre smiled and went back to organizing the baby bottles in straight rows. “And of course we’ve got a couple bottles for you too, milk, regular and chocolate, apple and grape juice, and sprite.” Combeferre told him. 

“Which do you want Baby?” Bahorel asked, petting Feuilly’s curls down lightly. 

“Chocolate?” Feuilly requested softly. Bahorel nodded and Combeferre found the appropriate bottle, passing it over to Enjolras to take to Feuilly. 

“We didn’t know whether you would prefer bottles or sippy cups so we have both, but we figured, baby shower, might as well go with baby bottles.” Grantaire shrugged lightly, slinging an arm over Bossuet’s shoulders. Feuilly took the bottle and blushed lightly. He pressed his face into the toy bee to hide the color growing in his cheeks. Bahorel took the bottle from his hand and tugged Feuilly up onto his lap. Feuilly turned so he was cradled in Bahorel’s arms, head resting on his shoulder. Bahorel adjusted his arms so he could hold Feuilly and bring the bottle up to his mouth. 

Feuilly felt himself blush darker, glancing over to everyone else anxiously. He felt himself relax a bit when he noticed no one was watching him very closely. He opened his mouth slightly and started sucking softly on the tip of the bottle. He hummed in pleasure at the taste closed his eyes briefly, and hugged the bumblebee close to his chest. 

“Shall we begin the games?” Joly asked cheerfully. Feuilly opened his eyes slightly and glanced over to watch as several of them went over to sit in a circle around the jars of baby food.

“Bahorel, you going to join us?” Jehan asked cheerfully. 

“I’m pretty content right here.” Bahorel smiled slightly. Feuilly looked up at him shyly and Bahorel squeezed him lightly. 

“I can finish feeding him if you feel like playing.” Enjolras offered, “I don’t think I’ll be drinking tonight.” Bahorel looked down to Feuilly, trying to judge his feelings on the subject. 

“Baby, you want Uncle Enj to sit with you?” Bahorel asked and Feuilly shrugged lightly and nodded. Bahorel picked him up and sat him down, kissing his forehead lightly. Bahorel passed Enjolras the bottle and the smaller man went to sit beside Feuilly. Enjolras held one arm out and Feuilly hesitantly leaned into his side, quickly relaxing against him. Enjolras made sure he was comfortable before bringing the bottle to Feuilly’s mouth. Once Bahorel was sure he was settled in safely, he patted Feuilly’s knee lightly before going over to sit in the circle. Grantaire cheered and raised one of the bottles he had already snagged off the table in greeting

“Bahorel goes first!” Jehan cheered. Bahorel smirked lightly and leaned over the table to spin the bottle around. It spun rapidly and the others cheered as it slowed and stopped on a jar filled with a red mush. Bahorel picked it up and looked at it doubtfully. 

“What the hell is this supposed to be?” Bahorel asked. 

“That one is either…” Jehan thought about it briefly, “Cherry applesauce, or pureed rice with sriracha.” Jehan smiled widely. Bahorel groaned and picked it up. Joly passed him a spoon and Bahorel took a scoop of the mush and popped it into his mouth. Within seconds he was coughing and grabbing for a beer bottle from Grantaire. He pulled off the lid and took several long swallows. 

“Well that’s not how you’re supposed to drink it.” Combeferre smiled in amusement. 

“There’s no way that was just sriracha.” Bahorel coughed. 

“Well I might have added some other things… like wasabi and ginger and cayenne…” Jehan mused. 

“Thanks for that.” Bahorel glared lightly and followed it with a shot that he was given. “Okay who’s next?” he passed the bottle to his left and Bossuet took it. He spun and took a bite of a suspiciously orange one, which turned out to be a mix of apple, orange, and some other oddly sweet fruit that Jehan wouldn’t tell them the name of.

“Who would have thought Bossuet would be the lucky one here…” Bahorel said lightly. By the time they had gone through all the different jars, several of them were slightly tipsy. 

“Beer bottle time!” Courfeyrac cheered loudly. Enjolras shushed them from the couch. 

“He just fell asleep.” Enjolras frowned, looking down at where Feuilly rested against his chest. Feuilly snuffled unhappily, face rubbing against the stuffed bee. Jehan and Joly both cooed at the sight and Bahorel smiled. Bahorel went closer and stroked over Feuilly’s hair, the boy leaned into the touch, blinking sleepily. 

“Hey Baby, have a nice nap?” Bahorel asked with a smile. Feuilly mumbled softly and nuzzled into the toy. Feuilly cuddled closer to Enjolras and yawed softly. Bahorel chuckled lightly and went back to the others who were preparing their bottle drinking contest.

By the end of the contest Joly was victorious, followed closely behind by Grantaire. Feuilly started waking up again as the others finished up their game. Enjolras rubbed Feuilly’s back lightly as the boy made small, sleepy, distressed noises. Bahorel went over and sat on the table in front of the couch to face him. 

“Time to wake up Baby. We’ve still got presents and cake left to do.” Bahorel said lightly. Feuilly shook his head sleepily, giving Bahorel a glance of the way he was sucking on his thumb behind the stuffed animal. “Yes, wakey wakey.” Bahorel chuckled and leaned over to kiss his forehead lightly. 

“Sleepy Daddy…” Feuilly protested, the words muffled slightly behind his hand, but he opened his eyes and sat up a bit. 

“I know Sweetheart, but if you sleep now you will miss out on the rest of the party.” Bahorel told him. 

“Sorry I sleep-ed.” Feuilly yawned, feeling guilty for sleeping through most of the party already. 

“That’s okay Baby, we were doing grown up stuff anyway.” Bahorel told him with a smile. Courfeyrac started bringing presents over to the table, making Bahorel get up and move back onto the couch. Feuilly sat up straighter, blushing a bit when he noticed how much he had been leaning on Enjolras. 

“Okay present time now!” Courfeyrac smiled brightly and gestured to all of the presents. Feuilly looked at Bahorel anxiously, not sure what to do with all of them. 

“You don’t have to open them now if you don’t want to.” Combeferre assured him. “If you’d rather wait until we leave that’s okay.” 

“I wanna…” Feuilly said quietly. 

“How about Uncle Enj holds your bee and we can start with this one from Uncle Courf?” Bahorel suggested. Feuilly nodded, relaxing a bit once he didn’t have to decide anything more difficult. He looked at the bee and reluctantly passed it over to Enjolras who laid it on his lap where it could watch. Bahorel picked up the wrapped box and sat it on Feuilly’s lap, barely resisting the urge to wrap him in his arms when he noticed the way Feuilly kept glancing back over to the stuffed bee, as if he was worried it would disappear if he wasn’t watching. Feuilly finally focused on the box on his lap and started unwrapping it. Bahorel put the paper aside and helped Feuilly open the box, pulling out a container of brightly painted wooden blocks with letters of the alphabet on the sides. 

Feuilly thanked him shyly and they started opening the rest of the presents as they were given to him. Feuilly was given several other toys as well as baby supplies, changing mats, diapers, and bath supplies, bath bubbles and toys. Bahorel watched Feuilly happily, loving how relaxed and carefree Feuilly looked, even if his cheeks were flushed slightly from shyness. He watched curiously and noticed the way the boy was squirming in his seat a bit, one hand occasionally drifting down to press against the front of his pants. Feuilly didn’t even seem to notice what he was doing, too busy focusing on the brightly colored gifts in front of him. 

“How about we take a short break?” Bahorel suggested. Feuilly looked at him in confusion, and their friends nodded lightly, despite their confusion. 

“I think it’s time for a potty break.” Bahorel said and got up. Feuilly shook his head slightly. 

“I don’t gotta go Daddy.” Feuilly told him, still squirming. 

“I think you do, come on, let’s go.” Bahorel told him and held a hand out to Feuilly. The boy pouted but took it, Bahorel led him down the hall to the bathroom. The others in the room went and got themselves more drinks and snacks while they waited. By the time they made it to the bathroom, Feuilly realized how badly he did need to go and was squirming even more, pressing a hand over his crotch. Bahorel helped Feuilly out of his pajama bottoms and the pull up. He sat Feuilly down on the toilet and waited while the boy peed. Feuilly got up and flushed once he was done, blushing a bit when Bahorel helped him pull the pull up back on along with his pants. Bahorel waited while Feuilly washed his hands and dried them. Bahorel kissed the top of Feuilly’s head lightly and they headed back out to the living room.

Feuilly sat back on the couch beside Enjolras who was still holding the bee. Everyone made their way back over to the couch and started passing the gifts over for Bahorel and Feuilly to continue unwrapping. Since their friends weren’t positive what ages Feuilly preferred, the clothing they bought for him ranged from onesies to regular looking tee-shirts that had colorful prints on them. One of the last things Feuilly unwrapped was a large baby blanket that had his name embroidered on one corner. He traced over the lettering and sniffled softly, rubbing away the tears that started to fill his eyes. 

“Oh Baby what’s wrong?” Bahorel asked gently, pulling the boy up onto his lap and hugging him. Feuilly pressed his face into Bahorel’s neck, still clutching the blanket tightly and started crying harder. Bahorel rocked him soothingly and their friends watched in concern. Feuilly cried for a few minutes and Bahorel continued rocking him, everyone gave them some space so Feuilly didn’t get more overwhelmed but stayed close enough that they could make sure he was okay. 

“Thank you…” Feuilly finally said, voice still wobbly and thick with tears. “I love you guys…” he sniffled, rubbing his eyes pitifully. Jehan and Courfeyrac immediately made their way over and wrapped their arms around Bahorel, cuddling Feuilly in the center. 

“We all love you too Feuilly.” Jehan told him and within minutes Feuilly had been hugged by all of his friends, kissed on the forehead more times than he could count, and was bundled up in his new blanket with his bee held against his chest, sitting on his daddy’s lap, and the happiest he could ever remember being.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I've got lots of ideas left to write but I am always happy to get prompts (fluffy or smutty, kinks welcome) and you can send me requests on my tumblr if you want! http://lesamisdelkinks.tumblr.com/


End file.
